She just can't flirt
by JasFiction
Summary: It's just a quicky of a prompt from our lovely Mirandy community on Facebook :)


"Andrea, get in here." Miranda barked and she almost jumped out of her chair with her notepad in hand and hurried in Miranda's office.

"Yes?"

"Close the door." Andy looked at her confused and did as she was told. She would lie if she didn't admit that she was a little scared.

"Have I not made myself clear lately, Andrea?" Miranda asked as she paced in her office.

Andy just stood there confused and ready to write down Miranda's impossible list of tasks at any given time. "Uhm, you're always very clear with your demands Miranda," She responded, congratulating herself on her solid answer.

"I don't think I have been. You are simply not paying attention." Miranda declared.

"Did I miss something?" Andy started to panic. "I promise, I'll make it up...I...I'm sorry Miranda." She tried to defend herself, although she didn't exactly know what she'd done wrong.

Miranda rolled her eyes and looked towards Andy who was still hovering in front of her desk with her pen poised over her notepad. "Oh, please. Put that thing down, Andrea."

Andy did as she was told and put her notebook and pen down onto one of the chairs Miranda had in front of her desk, barely moving to do so.

"Andrea, have I or have I not allowed you to get yourself a coffee every day since Paris?" Miranda asked.

"I...uh...Yes, it was very generous..." Andy stuttered.

"And do I not allow you to ride the Elevator with me on occasion?" Miranda asked.

Andy nodded but before she couldn't answer as Miranda continued.

"Andrea, I gave you clothing samples. I was the one making sure the book was completed earlier. I have Roy drive you to the townhouse and then home so you don't have to take the subway." Miranda counted these things off on her fingers. "Why do you think I did all that?" She asked turning towards her.

Andy was confused and scared. When she then looked down into the woman's crystal blue orbs she couldn't answer even if she wanted to. She was stunned by her beauty and still confused about what the older woman wanted. And she always knew what Miranda wanted before Miranda herself.

"I usually don't flirt Andrea, but if I flirt with you, I expect you to co-operate." Miranda pronounced.

"Flirt...you flirted with me?" Andy asked. She looked at Miranda and started to smirk and tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to suppress an eruption of laughter. She knew Miranda wouldn't take too kindly to that.

"Oh, do pay attention, Andrea." Miranda hissed.

Andy saw that Miranda had become desperate for her to understand, which meant she'd reverted into her ice queen persona to protect herself.

But she wouldn't have it. "Oh no, you pay attention now, Miranda," She said, grabbing Miranda and pulling her unceremoniously into her private bathroom. She closed and locked the door in one swift move.

"Next time I will flirt back, but now let me show you how I would have responded to you," Andy said pressing against Miranda she stepped back and hit the wall. She entered Miranda's personal space, careful not to touch her, glancing deep into her eyes.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen and you look so Goddamn sexy every day in your couture," Andy whispered as she played idly with Miranda's fingers. She didn't touch anything else but her fingers. "Your skin is so soft and you smell divine. I think you are a great mother to those beautiful children."

She smiled softly. "May I?" She asked, letting her hands hover over Miranda's hips, seeing if she would allow her to touch them with her hands.

Miranda was stunned by the question but nodded slightly.

Like the gentlewoman she wanted to be, Andy lightly slid her hands slowly over the roundness of Miranda's hips and held them steady. She took a step closer and leaned in right next to her ear, pressing her entire body against her sexy boss. "If I wasn't as polite, I would ravish you right here and now because your lips are the most delicious pair I've ever seen. I dream of kissing them every night. I've imagined how they would feel against mine so many times, Miranda, too many to count. I'd love to slide my tongue inside you and plunder your gorgeous mouth." She whispered hotly in Miranda's ear.

Miranda's body started to respond and she shivered and held on to her beautiful assistant.

"And that, Miranda, is how you flirt," Andy said, pushing away and leaving Miranda's bathroom to get back to work. She struggled to maintain a straight face as she went back to her desk. She was ridiculously hot and bothered by her gorgeous boss and she had never steamed of talking to her that way nor being free to ever touch her.

Miranda was still leaning at her bathroom wall, stunned by what just happened. Shaking herself out of her aroused state, she looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked. Her cheeks were bright red her lips glistening and her eyes were filled with desire. Clearly, her attempts to shake herself out of it hadn't worked at all.

Outside Andy sat down at her desk and cleared her throat. She took a couple of deep breaths when she heard Miranda in her office rummaging around. She was unusually loud and clumsy.

"Andrea, coat, bag," Miranda ordered quietly, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "Emily you can go home." She stated as she stalked past her assistants.

Andy hurried after her with her bag and coat.

Miranda was already in the elevator when Andy arrived and she pulled her inside, just before the doors slid shut.

Andy stumbled against her and they both crashed into the back wall with a thud and the movement tore low moans from each of them.

"You're coming with me," Miranda whispered, panting slightly.

"But...my things...I..." Andy stuttered.

Miranda held Andy by her hips steadying her and looked up into her eyes. "Would you like to go back and fetch them, Andrea?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Uhm...No...I don't think I need them..." Andy stammered.

"I don't think you will require them either." Miranda agreed. "Now, come along," She said, brushing past Andy and stalking out of the elevator.

Andy hurried after her but had trouble following the editor who seemed to be in quite a hurry.

Miranda got in her luxurious Mercedes and signalled that Andy she should follow her. When they were finally sat side by side and the car started to move into traffic, Miranda spoke. "I must apologise for my poor attempts to flirt with you, Andrea. I just can't flirt. But I can do this..." She straddled Andy who caught Roy's eyes and saw him blush as the privacy screen moved up. Miranda sat down on Andy's lap and touched her shoulders lightly.

"This is way better than flirting," Andy said. She was having a hard time not to come right then and there with the editor sat on top of her. The sight was unbelievably erotic and she wanted her more than ever before if that was possible.

"Oh, yes?" Miranda queried breathlessly. "I hoped it would be. People have said I'm not so bad at sex, so maybe that will make up for the bad flirting." She whispered hotly on Andy's ear.

Andy laid her hands on the curve of the editor's hips and slid her hands back to her pert ass, grabbing her cheeks and squeezing them as she pulled Miranda towards her.

When Miranda started to roll her hips into her. She couldn't help but moan. "You fucking tease...just kiss me already," Andy demanded.

"Oh-ooh, so bossy and demanding. I like it." Miranda husked, continuing to tease the young woman. She placed each hand on either side of the young woman's head and hovered over her lips.

"Now, Andrea, close your eyes and imagine my lips. They are hovering over yours. My hot breath is tickling your mouth as I speak. You lick your lips."

Andy did exactly as she said and her breathing turned more ragged by the second. She felt something wet against her lower lip and knew it must have been Miranda's tongue. "Oh, God...Please." Andy pleaded, opening her eyes.

What Miranda saw in them made her lose any self-control she had left in her body and she crushed their lips together, ravishing the younger woman.

They both felt an extraordinary relief with that first kiss and moaned into each other's mouths.

Miranda pulled back and saw that they were almost at the townhouse. She got down and tried to make herself presentable. "You better be ready for what I'm about to do with you." She whispered as she slid out of the car and walked up the steps to the townhouse.

Andy followed slowly. "And you said you can't flirt, huh?"

THE END


End file.
